The present invention relates to a freight container more particularly for use in aircraft. Freight containers for aircraft require to be supported upon floor pallets which are of a standard construction and floor area. The pallets may have cooperating means by which they may be secured to the aircraft floor and they are normally provided around an upper margin area with a row of sockets or other such means by which straps or nets stretched over the container may be secured in place so that the container is immovable in flight. Similar provisions apply or may apply in the future in other freight transporting vehicles or vessels.
In a known form of container the pallet itself constitutes the floor, the pre-assembled walls and roof being placed over the pallet. In such a container an end wall is normally left open while loose freight e.g. in the form of cartons is stacked within the container on the pallet floor after which the end wall is locked in place. Thereafter the container may be secured to the pallet by straps or nets attached by locking into the peripheral pallet sockets.
Since the load is directly supported upon the pallet, the construction may be of lightweight panels, e.g., of aluminium alloy or an aluminium framework over which is stretched a fabric tent.
Loading freight upon a floor area is suitable for many types of freight but normally requires such freight to be prepacked in cartons so that the goods underneath are not damaged by the weight of the goods above. This is unsuitable or undesirable for certain types of freight particularly garments which require to be suspended on hangers. However, other types of freight are particularly adapted for packing in suspended form, e.g., carcases. Other types of freight would be suitable for packing by suspension if suitable means were available, possible examples being flowers, fruit and mailbags. Such an option would allow for a greater measure of security against damage and lighter weight wrapping.
Up to the present, the carrying of freight by suspension has not attracted notice because of the lack of any suitable container. The only known container suitable for suspended garments is of framework and tent construction with provision for the insertion of horizontal bars between opposite end walls. This has been found generally unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. The weight of freight which can be carried is very limited; there is insufficient protection for freight, notably garments. against weather conditions in periods when the container is exposed outside awaiting shipment; the use of removable elements such as bars means that these are frequently lost and the container is rendered unusable until further supplies are obtained; assembly and disassembly s inconvenient and time consuming; the construction does not provide the necessary confidence that when fully loaded it is secure against collapse under flight conditions.
There is consequently a serious need for a container for suspended freight which meets certain minimum standards, notably that the container is of collapsible construction to save space on return journeys; that the container may be packed to the available volume; it is strong and weather-proof; it is easily collapsed to a small volume to a small, recognisable number of units to avoid losses between voyages; the construction is such that it provides the necessary confidence to the user that it will protect the freight and will be secure against collapse during flight conditions.